


Now, Forever and Always

by galactibi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactibi/pseuds/galactibi
Summary: Vega makes a new wish.





	Now, Forever and Always

Vega softly stared at his attendant, running his hands through Capella’s hair while he slept softly. He wondered if Capella ever did this to him when he was asleep for those long, thousand years. The thought alone left a blush on his face but he didn’t linger on the thought too long, instead going back to focus on Capella’s sleeping face. He looked at ease, as if he could finally rest easy. Vega could only hope that with time, the dark circles that were clear as day on his attendant’s eyes would leave and never return again.

They had work to do but Vega couldn’t find it in his heart to wake up the slumbering Capella, not after all the loneliness he endured because of him. Capella insisted Vega had done the right thing but Vega still doubted it… if it was the right thing to do why did it cause so many people so much pain. The image of Capella embracing him with tears streaming down his face, voice cracked all because Vega had finally opened his eyes… Vega would never forgive himself for causing him so much pain.

“I’m sorry, Capella. I’m so sorry, you deserved a better person to look after than me…” 

A warm hand suddenly caressed Vega’s cheek, “My lord… please don’t say such things. I couldn’t ask for anyone better to look after. You make my life have more meaning than it ever did, you made me see how beautiful people can be.” 

Capella simply stared up at Vega, mesmerized with his violet eyes welling up with tears, before cupping his face with both hands and kissing him. Maybe it was the decades without real human intimacy, or maybe it was because Capella was so enamored with his lord but he couldn’t help the tears that started to well up in his own eyes. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Capella sat up so that he could rest his forehead against Vega’s own, wiping away stray tears as he did. Vega brought his hands up to Capella’s face, mirroring his attendant, before meeting his lips once more. They had duties to attend to, but for now, in this moment, all that mattered was that they were finally reunited. They were finally together again, and nothing could keep them apart any longer.

“I love you Capella, I wish I said it more before I left you alone… but I’ll say it everyday from now on, because I truly do mean it. There’s no one else I’d rather spend my life with than you.”

Tears threatened to fall from Capella’s eyes once more, but with his free hand he wiped them away before replying. “I love you too, Lord Vega. From the moment I first saw you, to the millennia I spent watching over you waiting for you to wake up, to right now. I’ll love you forever, I promise you that.”

Intertwining their hands, Vega brought Capella’s hand up to his lips and slowly kissed each knuckle. To him, his slumber hadn’t lasted long at all, but to Capella it felt like forever, so Vega made a new wish. A wish to spend each day making up for the millennia lost between the two, and he intended to fulfill that wish to the fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this at 2am so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, but I finally read hoshimeguri and I have Emotions about these two... 
> 
> Any comments/kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuusouus) ;p


End file.
